Teen Titans Freaky Friday
by Dramaticswimmergirl
Summary: So you've seen Raven and Starfire get switched. This time, after BB slacks off in a fight with Control Freak, Robin is furious with him. Larry sees the whole thing, and trying to make things better, makes them worse. Now Robin is Beast Boy, and Beast Boy is Robin. Worst of all, the rest of the Titans think they're faking it!
1. Switched

Freaky Friday... Teen Titans style!

**AN: I thought of this for some reason during a funeral I went to yesterday. So it might be weird. I tried to keep them in character. Sorry if I failed. Anyhoo TT doesn't belong to me:(:(**

It was a normal Thursday.. Well as normal as it can get for 5 certain teenaged superheros that is. Raven was reading, BB and Cyborg were fighting over who was better at video games, Robin was trying to track down the location of some villain, I think it was Control Freak and Starfire was, or at least attempting to braid her hair. That's when the Titan's signal went off.  
"Dude I'm way better! I'm ranked #14 worldwide for Mega Monkeys!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg, completely oblivious to the signal.  
" No way BB, I beat you every time!"  
"Cyborg! Beast Boy! What are you guys doing? The signal sounded 2 minutes ago! We need to go! You're wasting time!" Robin yelled at them, breaking them up.  
"You heard the man! Let's go!" Cyborg began following Robin. "Yo BB come on! It's Control Freak! We gotta go!"  
"What? Oh right. Coming." Beast Boy was reluctant to leave his comfortable couch.  
The Titans soon arrived at a video store. Control Freak seemed to have tricked out his remote. Every movie he pointed the thing at got its villain sucked out of the movie, and put in the video store. Control Freak seemed to be commanding an annoyed Darth Vader, a confused Voldemort, and...Ursula the octopus lady from The Little Mermaid?  
"Please, why must the Control Freak like to rob the store of movies so much?" Star questioned.  
"He's like Beast Boy. He has no life." Raven explained. All the Titans laughed except for Beast Boy. In fact he didn't even hear Raven. He was too busy looking at a poster for some movie about ninja alien vampires battling robot werewolves.  
"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. The boy Wonder held out a birdirang and aimed it at Control Freak. Out of nowhere, a dozen Ommpa Loompas from Charlie and the Chocolate factory jumped in front of Control Freak and blocked him from the blast.  
"Ommpa Loompas? They're not even bad guys!" Robin looked confused. Starfire was having troubles herself. Ursula had come after her, and was attempting to grab her with her tentacles. Starfire was shooting starbolts, but they seemed to be doing no damage to the sea witch.  
"Come back here you insignificant fool!" The half octopus belted.  
"You are a klargleback greznate you lady of mean words!" Star retorted. Over to the right, Raven was fending off Voldemort.  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A case of movies landed on his head. Voldy didn't feel the need to fight back. She was no Harry Potter. While Cyborg and Darth Vader went head to head, Robin was still trying to get rid of the Oompa Loompas. Beast Boy, well he was still staring at that poster.  
"Dude it's in 3D and IMAX? SWEET!"  
"It has the same director and producer of both Princess Popsicle saves the unicorn movies and the lighting crew used is legend." Beast Boy turned to see Control Freak standing next to him.  
"Beast Boy! Don't let him get away!" Robin called out, but it was too late. Control Freak had just gone into the horror section, ready to unleash some of the worst known movie monsters. He grinned, then noticing a shadow, turned around and everything went black. He opened his eyes to see Raven standing above him. After defeating the Dark Lord, she had snuck up behind him and knocked him out. The police pulled up, handcuffed him, and began to drag him away.  
"You win this time Titans, but I'll be back! No prison can contain CONTROL FREAK!"  
The titans just kind of nodded, and let the cops lead him away.

LATER  
"Beast Boy I can't believe you let him get away when he was right next to you! Were you even helping in the fight? " An angry Robin was scolding Beast Boy.  
"...No."  
"That's what I thought. If Raven hadn't stopped him, we could still be there fighting that maniac."  
"Look I'm sorry, alright?"  
"Sorry won't cut it Beast Boy. You need to learn to be more responsible."  
"Dude why are you always so serious? You need to liven up and have fun once and a while!"  
"Fun? Endangering your teammates-my friends is FUN to you?"  
"I just got distracted, okay?"  
"Well get less distracted."  
"You think you're always right just because you're the leader. All you do is act grumpy and boss us around."  
"At least I contribute to the team! You just sit on your butt playing video games while arguing with Cyborg. You never focus on the task at hand, never research anything to track down a criminal-nothing!"  
"I help out the team in more ways you'd ever imagine. At least I trust the whole team enough to let them see my eyes. I don't hide under some silly mask all day!" Beast Boy's comment stung, a lot.  
"I'm too disgusted to even speak to you."  
"Me too!" With that both boys angrily, muttering insults about how the other had it easy or he did way more. Both collapsed on their beds, falling asleep with only the thought of revenge on their mind.

MEANWHILE  
Larry was watching Robin again. He hated to see his friend get so angry.  
"Of course! I can fix this!" Larry pointed his finger, and doing a fancy dance, began to try to repair Robin's emotions, but being the clumsy guy he was, tripped, and stoved his finger on the floor. With a groan he went to patch it up. He wouldn't be able to help Robin till his finger healed. Little did he know, he had accidentally used it when he tripped. Little did he know he had only caused more pain to Robin.

THE NEXT DAY.  
Beast Boy's POV  
I wake up feeling great. Strong. Calm. Then I remember my fight.  
"Stupid Robin." I mutter to myself. I climb out of my bed and start to walk to the door, when I realize that that isn't my bed. And this isn't my room. It's Robin's room. But why am I in his room? And why do I feel taller? I give myself a face palm. Probably one of Cy's pranks. And i fell for whatever it was. That's when I notice I'm wearing a mask. My finger runs over it and I can tell it covers just my eyes. Only Robin has masks like that. Great so I'm wearing his mask too?  
"Cyborg I am so gonna get you fo-" I don't finish my sentence. That's not my voice.

Robin's POV  
The first thing I do in the morning is make sure my mask is securely in place. Then I go eat breakfast, maybe flirt with Star. It depends. This morning however, when I check my face, my mask is gone.  
"Crap." Is all I say. Wait a second. Why is my voice all high and squeaky? It sounds like...BEAST BOY! I suddenly remember everything the little punk said last night. I slowly take in my surroundings. I'm in his room! But...why? I glance at his mirror, but instead of seeing what I normally look like without a mask, the plain, blue eyes Dick Grayson, I see Beast Boy. I move my hand. Beast Boy reflection moves his hand. I move my leg. He does the same. Oh god this is not happening. Please don't let this be happening.

Beast Boy's POV  
I look at my normal non green arm and... Wait non green? My hand feels its way to my ears. Non pointy. Are my powers gone? Am I just normal Garfield Logan now? But that wouldn't explain what I'm doing in Robin's room. I go over to his mirror just to check, and see ROBIN!  
"AH! What are you doing here?" I ask him. Then it hits me. That wasn't Robin walking into the room. I AM Robin.  
"DUUUUUUUDDEEEE!" I run down the hallway screaming. Maybe Robin turned into me. I dash toward my room and start pounding on the door.  
"Beast Boy knock it-oh hey Robin. Sorry you were just acting like Beast Boy." Raven stares quizzically at me.  
"Heh...um.." I stutter. Should I tell her the truth? What would Robin say? I am him now. "Uh...err...TITANS GO!" She raises her eyebrow and walks away. Phew that was close. I err Robin err Robin in my body opens the door.  
"Dude why am I you and why are you me?"  
"I don't know." Is all he says. "But we need to figure out what happened and change back before it's too late."  
I look at him "How do you know when too late is?"  
"I just do."  
"Should we tell the others?" I ask.  
"I don't know."

**AN: Not really a cliffhanger, but I needed someplace to stop. I felt the need to switch their voices too, because that would give them reason to look in the mirror. Coming up in chapter 2, BB and Robin attempt to tell everyone but nobody believes them. Also Starfire goes to tell Robin she likes him, except it's actually Beast Boy!**


	2. Dude!

**AN: Okay someone requested I make Raven confess her feelings to BB but it is actually Robin, but I felt that would be weird to have Rae and Star do the same thing in the same chapter, so I will most likely have that happen, but in a later chapter. Anyways Please enjoy. I'm glad you guys are liking it:)**  
BB's POV  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe Cyborg can figure this out, and fix it."  
"It's worth a shot." Robin and I head out to find Cy. It doesn't take long. He's in the main room, cooking some meat dish. Disgusting.  
"Cyborg! We need to talk!" Robin calls out to him.  
"Yo BB what's the matter?"  
"That's the thing. I'm not Beast Boy. I'm Robin!" Robin explains. Cyborg studies him for a moment, and starts cracking up.  
"Seriously BB? If you and Robin are gonna pretend to be each other, you're gonna need to brush up on your acting skills."  
"Dude you don't understand! We swapped bodies or something!" I yell at him.  
"Robin, saying dude will not make you Beast Boy."  
"I'm totally Beast Boy."  
"No you're not."  
"He is Beast Boy. And I am Robin." Robin tries to explain again.  
"Okay guys, that was funny, but enough is enough."  
"But it's not an act! You're half computer! I'd think you'd be smart enough to realize I'm just Beast Boy in Robin's body!"  
"Look maybe that hair gel of yours has finally seeped into your brain, and caused you to think I'm gullible. Well I'm not! I don't know why you're even stooping to Beast Boy's level of stupidity Robin, but it's already gotten old. And to think you have the guts to call anyone else immature."  
Great. I didn't mean to make Cyborg mad. Obviously acting like myself will just anger him more. Robin pulls me to the side.  
"You're going to have to act like me, just until he cools down. We don't need an angry Cyborg. I'll act like you too. Raven is probably meditating, so maybe when Star wakes up, we can try to get her help." He whispers.  
"So what am I supposed to do?" I whisper back.  
"Well what would I do?"  
"Oh. Right. Got it." We walk back over to Cyborg.  
"Sorry about all that dude. Do you want to go play video games now dude? Uh..TOFU!" Robin suggests. Cyborg gives a slight smile.  
"Now that's more like it." I just stand there frozen. What do I say? What do I do?  
"Robin you okay man?" Cyborg looks concerned.  
"Uh..." I say the only thing I am positive is something Robin would say.  
"Titans Go!"I yell and run out of the room.

ROBIN'S POV  
Seriously the only thing he thinks of to say is Titans Go? I only use that in combat! Cyborg stares at me. I can tell he's thinking What the heck just happened.  
"So uh...tofu dude! Way better than meat! Dude."  
"No way man! Meat is the best!" I want to just agree with Cyborg. I hate fighting. Obviously Beast Boy does not though, and I have to keep the charade up.  
"No way dude! Dude think of all those little animals you're killing! Sickening isn't it?"  
" Those animals are only there for us to eat them!"  
"Dude I've been all those animals! Would you want to eat me too?" That actually sounded like Beast Boy. This is going well.  
"Depends." Cyborg licks his lips. "Do you come with barbecue sauce?" Okay that's just disgusting. I need to change the topic.  
"So dude, you wanna play Magic Monkeys dude? It's a fun game dude."  
"Uh BB it's Mega Monkeys, not Magic. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Totally dude!" Maybe I'm overdoing the dudes. I know Beast Boy loves this game. I just hope it's easy to pick up on. I've never played it before. The only video game I ever play is that one racing game, and it's rare I even play that.  
"Alright let's do this." I pick up my controller and glance at Cyborg.  
"You're on!"

BEAST BOY'S POV  
I start to walk toward my room, then realize I'm supposed to be Robin. I change directions and head for his room. I go in and plop down on his bed. Dude his bed is way comfier then mine. When this is over I have to ask about getting a new mattress or something. Two seconds after I decide that, someone knocks on the door.  
"Come in." I call. Starfire walks in looking slightly nervous.  
"R-Robin? I need to talk to you."  
"This is going to have to wait Starfire. I'm not-"  
"No Robin, this can't wait. You do realize that I am closer to you than all of our friends correct?"  
"Uh Star-"  
"And that nothing could ever get in the way of our friendship." I didn't like where she was going with this.  
"And I was hoping that, maybe instead of just being the friends we are, we could be...more." She leans forward to kiss me, and I just kinda stare wide eyed, a little freaked out, trying to end this kiss as soon as possible. She pulls away with a hurtful look in her eye.  
"Robin, why do you reject me?" She questions.  
"No listen to me! I'm not Robin!"  
"So you are saying you do not return my feelings for you?"  
"No I'm saying Robin probably does, but I don't."  
"Oh I see. " She says sadly, and walks out of the room sadly. Now I've upset Star and Cyborg. Great job Beast Boy.

**AN: So Robin's like one of those bad fanfics who make Bb say dude too much, and Beast Boy likes to say Titans GO. Sorry it was kind of short. I'm trying to actually update this, so I don't end up abandoning it like my other stories... Anyways PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! They seriously make my day more than anything else! Ok coming up in the next chapter, BB tries to explain to Star it wasn't Robin she kissed, and Robin tries to see if Raven can make a potion or something, when the signal goes off. Robin tries to figure out how to use Beast Boy's powers, while Beast Boy tries to figure out how to fight without powers. Also, BB decides to see what Robin looks like without the mask.**


	3. First Battle

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I get off winter break Monday, so because of my multiple school activities, I am writing the chapters Friday nights and uploading them Saturday, first thing in the morning. This chapters contains hints of BbxRae :). Alright enough of my blabbing. Onto the story! **

Robin's POV

"So Cyborg," After being destroyed 27 times in a row on this game, I think Raven has had enough time to meditate, and should be about done. I need to go talk to her. "I think I'm about done."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where do think you're going man? Givin' up so soon isn't like you BB." So soon? I've been ready to quit since the first time he beat me.

"I'm just going to talk to Raven. That's all."

"So you're finally gonna ask her out?"

"What?"

"Come on BB. We all know you like her."

"BEAST BOY LIKES RAVEN?"

"Uh you don't have to talk in third person."

"Oh uh sorry. I'm just uh shocked you figured it out?"

"Well it's kinda obvious." It was? I guess I payed less attention to Beast Boy than I though I did.

"Alright, well I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck man."

I can't believe he thinks I'm asking her out. No I just need to see if she can make some sort of potion to fix this mess. On my way to her room, I pass Beast Boy, or me, or...this is confusing. Anyways he's loudly knocking on Star's door trying to get her attention.

"Beast Boy what happened?" I ask him.

"Just a little misunderstanding with Star. Nothing big."

"That sounds pretty big to me." I have a feeling there's something Beast Boy's not telling me.

"I got this. You go do..whatever it is you were on your way to do."

I give him one last look, then continue on my way to Raven's room.

BB's POV

"Starfire! Wait! I need to talk to you!"

"I wish to be left alone!" I had been waiting 10 minutes outside Star's door trying to get her to come out. Robin came by asking what I was doing, but I couldn't tell him. He's liked Star forever. If he found out she kissed me, and that she thinks Robin doesn't like her that way, even though it's actually me...thinking of what Robin would do to me is a little overwhelming. Overwhelming enough to not tell him.

"Starfire! I'm not Robin! I'm Beast Boy in Robin's body! I've told you like 20 times! "

"Robin, if you do not share "the feelings" you might wish to just tell me instead of acting like you are not Robin as to not break my heart."

"But I'm not him! I swear! You and Raven swapped bodies once right?"

"But we kept our own voices. Robin, why are you doing the pretending to be Beast Boy?"

"Star. I'm. Not. Pretending."

"Hmph!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Great. The Titan's signal.

"Titans trouble!" I hear Robin with my voice call out. I sound cool when I say that!

"It's Cinderblock!" Cyborg runs to the T Car, and Raven and Starfire fly ahead. All are on their way to the bank he is currently robbing. Cinderblock is getting way too predictable. Realizing I can't fly, I stand there confused.

"We'll take the R cycle. I don't know how to work your powers, and frankly, I don't trust you alone on it." Robin glares at me.

Robin's POV

We arrive to see Cinderblock standing in the middle of the street with several very large jewels in his hands. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies and of course diamonds.

"You know," I say" Jewelry isn't the best fashion statement for you. I think you'd look better in a prison uniform." Ok that just sounded pathetic. It's Beast Boy's stupid high pitched voice. Out of habit I call out,

"TITANS GO!" No one moves. Beast Boy looks at me, pauses for a moment, and finally says,

"Titans GO!" Then everyone moves. I hate not being the leader. I stand there, trying to figure out how to transform. I think of a lion. Nothing happens.

"Gorilla!" I shout. Nothing happens. How do you work this? Meanwhile, my fellow titans are in the heat of battle. Starfire immediately flies up into the air, and begins hurtling starbolts at Cinderblock. Cinderblock appers to have been harmed by the starbolts, and starts swatting at Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" I call out. I turn to see Cyborg pull out his sonic cannon, and nail him.

"Booyah!" He smiles proudly.

"Uh Cy-" Beast Boy points out. Cyborg looks behind him in time to see Cinderblock's massive arm as it nails him, and causes him to go flying into the wall.

Beast boy himself is having no better luck. You can tell he doesn't understand how to fight combat without just turning into an animal and flying around the enemy, or smashing them. He's kicking Cinderblock in the shin repeatedly, but it's having no effect. In frustration, he punches Cinderblock, then immediately recoils, clutching his throbbing hand.

"What do I do?!" He calls out desperately.

"Use the birdarangs!" I answer back. He aims a birdarang at Cinderblock, and misses by several feet. I facepalm myself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sends several cars flying at him, two of which he simply knocks out of the way with his fist, the last one hitting him in the chest leaving him stunned for a moment.

"Yo BB! We could use a hand!" Cyborg calls out to me. Right.

"How do I turn into animals?!" I ask Beast Boy.

"Just imagine yourself getting bigger and bigger or smaller and smaller, as if you were becoming that animal." Beast Boy calls back. He's still going at it with that shin. I imagine myself as a T. rex . Nothing happens. I think of myself getting bigger. I look down at my hands. They're still human hands.

"Why isn't it working?!" I yell at him.

"You have to think descriptively!" He yells back. Think descriptive. Think descriptive. I imagine green scaly skin, beady little eyes, a huge tail, and the other assorted features of most dinosaurs. I feel a blinding pain throughout my body. It feels as if every limb is being pulled out of its socket by an imaginary force. As quick as it all started, it all stops. I check to see if it worked, and sure enough, I was a T. Rex. I run over to Cinderblock and head butt him. He is stunned long enough for Raven to grab the gems. Realizing how I have to transform back, I imagine Beast Boy's pointed ears, his green skin, his fang, everything. It feels as if someone is squishing me into a space I could never fit in. Every limb aches, and then just like before, it suddenly stops. I glance at Cinderblock. With him defeated, we head back to the tower.

BB's POV

After getting back to the tower, we all decide to take some free time. I head into my...well Robin's room. I lay on his bed thinking of what to do to get us out of this situation. Starfire and Cyborg will be no help. It'll be all up to Raven. Ah Raven. A weird smile creeps onto my face. My face. It looks so different now. Not green. Just a normal face with a mask. The mask! Duh! Dude now that I'm Robin, I finally can see what his eyes look like. Without me asking or him knowing! The thought of the damage I'd receive from him if he found out I did this was almost enough for me to have second thoughts. Almost but not quite.

"1." I count to myself, gripping the mask "2. 3!" I rip it off, and see sapphire blue eyes staring back at me. Suddenly the door knob starts rattling, and before I have time to put the mask back on, Robin bursts into the room in a "need to talk" mood. He looks at me, not wearing his mask, and...

**AN: Ooh Cliffhanger!;) You guys have to wait until next week. Next up we see Robin's reaction to BB taking off his mask, and they have a talk about Beast Boy's powers and feelings for Rae. Also, Beast Boy is somehow forced into eating...meat? Stay tuned!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	4. YOU DID WHAT!

**AN: Here we go chapter 4! Sorry the updates are only weekly, but I think the next time I get a couple days off of school I'll update then too. I know most of you guys are BBRae fans, and even though they are a couple, I won't put that much of them in because Its really hard for me to write them as a couple because I don't ship them. There will be RobStar though. Sorry if you really wanted to see a lot of that. Ok time for the story!**

BB's POV

"BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His voice screams in rage.

"Heh heh.. Hi."

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY VIOLATING MY PRIVACY! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE OFF MY MASK?!"

"...I don't know.."'I mumble.

"You don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW?! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH! NOBODY IS ALOUD TO SEE ME WITHOUT THE MASK! NOBODY! NOT STAR, NOT CYBORG, NOT RAVEN, AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!"

"Look it's back on." I say putting the mask back on. "See? I won't take it off again, and I won't tell anyone what you look like without it. I promise."

"LAST TIME YOU PROMISED SOMEONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS IT WAS TERRA, AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Dude you figured it out. I never told."

"We'll that's beside the point."

"I see why you'd never want me to see, but Star? Come on you know you like her."

"Well she's-HEY STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

ELSEWHERE IN THE TOWER

STAR'S POV

"Star got any 8's?" Cyborg asks me.

"Go the fish!" I smile. Cyborg mumbles something, and I take my turn.

"Do you have the queen, friend Cyborg?" He mumbles something again, and hands me the queen card. I believe I am kicking the butt. Suddenly a loud shout can be heard across the tower. It is hard to make out, but I can tell it is friends Beast Boy and Robin. Cyborg hears it as well, and looks at me.

"Are they okay?"

"Robin was most unpleasant this morning."

"Maybe we should cheer them up. My triple meat sauce usually does the trick. I'll go make some."

"And Beast Boy?"

"Why don't you make him some tofu?" I shudder. I do not wish to make tofu, even if it is for friend Beast Boy.

ROBIN's POV

He took my mask off. He took it off. Words can't even describe the anger I feel right now. But I still am curious about his liking to Raven, and his powers hurting. I can tell he is eager to change the subject.

"Alright Beast Boy, I did mean to ask you, why do your powers hurt when you use them?"

"Well my entire bone structure is changing in a matter of seconds, it makes sense it hurts. It's something I've gotten used to by now. Really it only hurts as much as a punch to the stomach now."

"I had no idea it caused you any pain."

"It has become a daily habit for me, so the pain is really no big deal. I didn't realize how hard it is to fight without powers."

"Yeah?"

"I mean like what are you supposed to do? Kick them to death?"

"Pretty much. Also, what's the deal with you and Raven?"

"What? Huh? Uh...Nothing!"

"Cyborg said you like her."

"Well...yeah. She is really pretty. But it's just a crush! Just a small crush. Cyborg says I'm madly in love with her. He wrote a fake diary entry and posted it online."

"Where could I find this entry." My eyebrow raises.

"It's on his laptop."

"Right." I would be reading this later. A loud knock is heard on the door.

"Come in!" Beast Boy says. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg walk in.

"We saw you guys were bummed out, so we made you something!" Cyborg stares at us.

"Yes friends! Come feast upon the glorious food friend Cyborg and I have happily made!"

"Just go and eat whatever they made." Raven groans. We walk to the kitchen, and sit down. Starfire places a plate in front of each of us, and fills mine with tofu, Beast Boy's spaghetti covered in triple meat sauce.

"Actually I'm not very-"

"Man just eat it! Star and I spent forever making it! We even made BB tofu." Cyborg interrupts Beast Boy.

"Yeah eat it Robin." I smile wickedly at him. He gulps, shudders, and slowly places a forkful on his tongue. And then spits it right back out.

"Blech! I can't do this! Eww ewwww! I look at my tofu. I take a bite and swallow. Tofu is nasty to begin with, but Starfire made this. I can tell by the purple sauce on the side, placed in a little container so I can pour it on the tofu. As much as I like her, I'm not too fond of her Tameranian cooking, so after taking a bite I immediately felt sick.

"So you enjoy it then?" Starfire looks at me earnestly. I don't want to just her feelings, so I smile and take a huge bite. I start to gag on it, but force myself to swallow it. She squeals and claps her hands. I can't wait to get my body back.

**AN: Alright new chapter next Saturday! Please review and I will love you forever:) Ok next time Robin reads Cyborg's story (trust me, it's going to be hilarious) And Beast Boy has a few theories on why they switched places. They also catch Cyborg watching an embarrassing show on tv. Review, and Stay tuned! Love you all!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	5. Cyborg's secret passion

**AN: hey guys! Happy Saturday! This chapter has a slightly OOC Cyborg, but nothing huge.. Enjoy;) It is a little short, because I hamisted terms all week, and I was really tired when I wrote it.**

Robin's POV

After one bite of that tofu, I can tell I'm going to be sick. I start to run off to the nearest bathroom to go puke, but then remembering the story Beast Boy told me Cyborg wrote, I decide to go check it out. Silently creeping into his room, I search for his laptop. I find it on his bed. I head over to it, making sure nobody is behind me.

It asks me for a password, and I type in BOOYAH.

"Access granted." The machine greets me. Cyborg is too predictable. I notice he left open paint. It looks like he was trying to make something. After further observation, I can tell it's supposed to be him. However, It looks more like the Earth then Cyborg's head. I open Microsoft word, and start searching for a document that might be about Beast Boy and Raven. I find one titled BBandRae. Clicking on it, I begin to read,

_May 9th_

_Dear Diary, I saw her again today. She was meditating by the counter at breakfast today. And then, she looked up at ME! I can't believe she'd ever notice me. She is amazing. I imagined myself passionately kissing her. It was awesome. Also, I secretly think Cyborg is always right. I just never show it. Meat is amazing. I worship the very sight of it. I just hate to admit he's right and I'm wrong. I'm also extremely jealous of a good looking guy like him. All the chicks dig his T Car. None of the chicks dig mopeds. _

_ Today I also decided to draw Dora the Explorer fan art. She is my true idol. After Cyborg that is. And you know what diary? I smell like cheese. I do. That's probably why my love Raven's feeling are so negative towards me. At least I don't dress like a traffic light, like a certain spikey haired leader. _

_ Today was also a tragic day for me. I lost my beloved choo choo train. I loved that train dearly. I believe Cyborg has taken it. If he did, if would be in good hands. He is incredible. _

_ Love, Beast Boy_

_May 10th_

_Dear Diary, today I gave Raven a hug. She gave me a black eye._

_ Love, Beast Boy_

_May 11th_

_Dear Diary, I annoyed my friends today. I think I deserve to wash the dishes for a month. I serenaded to Raven too. She gave me a dirty look. I also adore Tameranean cooking, so next time Star makes it, instead of forcing my teammates to eat it, I will volunteer to eat it all! That's a promise!_

_ Love, Beast Boy_

That was all Cyborg had. That was...interesting. Suddenly I hear footsteps. Cyborg's coming back. What to do. Where to hide? Oh yeah. Duh. I turn into a fly, which is very painful might I say, and hide on the celling. Cyborg walks in, looks at his laptop funny, and closes the document I opened. He then glances around to make sure nobody is watching, and turns on the TV in his room. He then settles down happily and begins watching the show. It's not just any show either. It's _Keeping up with the Kardashians._ And he doesn't seem like he's going to change the channel anytime soon. He's too engrossed in the show to even notice me sneaking out. I run into Beast Boy in the hallway.

"AGH! Oh sorry. You just scared me. I have some theories on why we switched places."

"Okay, what?"

"Here let's go to your room. Or is it my room? This switching bodies stuff makes my brain hurt."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER, IN THE SAFTEY OF ROBIN'S...OR IS IT BEAST BOY'S? ROOM

"Okay, I think this is the work of some old Chinese woman who wants us to learn a life lesson."

"No, that's too stereotypical."

"The Puppet King?"

"Couldn't be."

"Starfire's cooking?"

"Likely, but I doubt it."

"Maybe Larry accidentally-"

"No, that can't be it."

"Maybe we found a forbidden treasure and got cursed with an ancient Aztec spell."

"That sound like a cheesy movie plot Beast Boy."

"It could be Dr. Light!"

"Dr. Light? Really. Okay, now you're just making random things up."

"Maybe it was Slade!"

"How would Slade do this?" I question him a little harshly.

"I dunno. He's Slade. Cyborg drew me a picture of me fighting Slade once. Slade looked like he had a jack o lantern head. Cyborg can't draw."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno. Cyborg just can't draw."

"What if it is Slade! We're in danger!"

"Robin, I was just guessing."

"I'm sorry. It's just if it is Slade..."

"It's not. It's type of thing isn't really up his alley."

"Well what maters now is figuring out how this happened, and getting our bodies back."

**AN: Again, sorry this chapter was short. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE review! It means the world to me! Next week we ponder about why the haven't asked Raven to try to help change them back, and both Robin and Beast Boy find things from each others pasts. Will they dig deeper and uncover more about each other, or ignore their curiosity? As always, Stay tuned!**


	6. Secret pasts

**AN: I actually wrote this today, I was banned from my iPad last night because my mom said I needed to interact with my family more. Because. Spend a lot of time up in my room. So if I have any grammatical errors its because I'm half asleep... Ok now to the story;)**

Beast Boy's POV

"How come we haven't asked Raven for any help yet?" Robin asks me.

"How many time has Raven helped other people?"

"Well.. Not much..but she does occasionally. Let's go check."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE OF RAVEN'S ROOM

"Hey Raven! Open up!" Robin knocks on the door.

"What?" She opens her door a crack.

"Can you help us w-"

"No." She then shuts her door.

"I told you she'd be like this. Always reading her book or doing some creepy magic."

"We'll just have to figure out how to turn back on our own. Do some research."

"Research!? Dude I don't have time for that!"

"And I suppose you don't have time to clean your room either? But you somehow do have time to play Mega Monkeys?"

"Clean my room? My room is a work of art."

"Yeah let me show you!" I drag Robin in the direction of my room and open the door. We walk in, and Robin carefully steps over some dirty clothes.

"See? It has dimension!"

"Yeah. Uh Beast Boy-"

"And besides, if my room was clean, I couldn't find anything." Robin picks up a folded piece of paper sitting on my dresser.

"What's a mountain's favorite type of ice cream? Rocky Road... Uh..You write down you jokes?"

"So I don't forget them. My brain can't hold that much information at a time so, I write them down."

"What's this?" He picks up a photo album.

"Nothing. Just boring old photos. C'mon let's go do research."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind."

We leave, and head towards the main room to use the main computer, when I am run over by Starfire and Raven.

"I am sorry Robin! I am simple trying to get Raven to try the decorating of the nails!"

"Starfire. For the last time, I'm not going to paint my nails." Raven growls.

"Please you must try it! It is ever so delightful!" She holds up her fingers to show her. Starfire doesn't really understand how to paint nails, the entire upper half of her finger is blue, the color of nail polish she chose. Aliens.

"Please Raven?"

"NO!" Te girls go back to their chase and I glance at Robin.

"Dude what just happened?"

"I don't know, but it's nothing compared to what Cyborg was-" he suddenly stops. Maybe he doesn't want to embarrass Cyborg.

"C'mon Robin, what was he doing?"

"That's not my business or yours."

"You know you want to tell me."

"No Beast Boy. I need to respect his privacy, and so do you."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine. He was watching.. A show."

"What show!?"

"...ping...u...wi...kar...ian's..." He mumbles something indecipherable.

"What?"

"Keeping up with the Kardashians."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA! Seriously? He watches Keeping up with the heh heh Kardashians? I would have never guessed! Oh I see some blackmail coming on!"

"Beast Boy, you can't tell him you know."

"Why not?"

"Because I said." We arrive at Robin's room.

"I thought we were going to use the main computer." I question.

"This seems safer." We go in, and he pulls out his laptop, and starts googling body switching. All that comes up is lists of movies with body swaps.

"Maybe we're inside a movie right now!" I suggest.

"He stares at me weirdly, and continues browsing.

Robin's POV

Nothing. I can't find anything on why we swapped. I'm almost ready to consider Beast Boy's obscure theories. I remember how he seemed eager to get out of his room when I picked up that photo album. What is he hiding?

"I have to go to the bathroom." I tell him.

"Okay. What's stopping you?" I walk out, and once I'm out of hearing range, I start sprinting to his room. I run into Starfire.

"Still chasing Raven?" I ask her.

"Yes. She must do he painting of each others nails with me! She is acting like a royal klorbag."

"Okay. Good luck." I continue. I run in and head over to where I left the album. I open it to reveal a picture of a tall man with blond hair, and a woman with a brunette pony tail. They are hugging each other, obviously in love. I turn the picture. They're kissing here. The next one they are on a beach. Then in a science lab. Who are these people? I flip the page again. This one they are getting married. The next one shows them holding a baby boy, blond like his father. I continue looking. There's one of the family, the baby now a toddler about age 3, on a picnic, the little boy's 4th birthday party, him losing his first tooth. The pictures go on. There's one where the boy's about 5 or 6, with the family in Africa. They seem so happy. The next one has them with the leader of an African tribe. The next one shows the couple holding a vial, and the boy running around in the background. The next picture has them smiling for a family portrait. I turn to the last page. It's a picture of a young green boy, with elvish wars and a fang, obviously Beast Boy, with the couple. He was the little boy. Written by it is a note. In a woman's handwriting, it says, _Happy Birthday Garfield_. _We love you. Love Mom and Dad._ A bookmark is placed in the page. A newspaper article. I open it up. It reads: _Scientists killed in tragic boat crash. Poor Beast Boy. _

Beast Boy's POV

Robin's taking a really long time in the bathroom. Really long. He could be back any minute, but he probably ran into Star and is flirting with her ot something. He tries to act all mysterious, but its obvious he likes her a lot. I don't know much about him. suddenly I get an idea. Snooping. I start opening and closing his drawers looking for a sign of his past. I just find lame things like nutrition bars, and books on how to improve your karate skills. Nothing interesting. I open one drawer, and the inside looks smaller than the actual drawer. All that's in it is a picture of him and Star. Boring. I shut the drawer annoyed. Wait. Smaller compartment than drawer? I bet there is a secret compartment. This is so up Robin's alley. I open it up and feel around for some sort of latch. My finger runs over a button. I click it and the cover slides into the sides. Inside the drawer, there's a collection of miscellaneous items and pictures. Some of him and Batman. Some of him with what I presume his family. A poster advertising a circus. An old circus costume. It wouldn't fit him now. Maybe when he was 7 or 8. There's a picture of him and Batgirl making goofy faces. An empty popcorn box advertising the same circus the poster did. Another poster is in there too, one for the acrobats, The Flying Grayson's. A newspaper clipping is rolled up inside it. "_Graysons plunge to doom when circus act goes wrong, youngest son Dick adopted by Bruce Wayne._" It reads.

I piece it all together. Robin is Dick Grayson, his parents were killed in a circus act, and Batman is most likely Bruce Wayne. I hear footsteps. I quickly shove all of the thing back into the drawer, slam it shut, and dive onto the bed, acting like I've been researching the whole time. Rbin opens the door.

"Beast Boy...I have a few questions."

**AN: hope you enjoyed. Now before I tell you what will happen next week, I have a contest for you. Who can come up with the most obscure teen titans pairing? For example Control Freak x Starfire, or Overload x Raven. Really weird stuff like that. If. You leave a review, of course put your thoughts on this chapter, and if you want to enter, your pairing. Only one per person. If two people have the same one, and I chose one of them, the first person who had it will win. Whoever can come up with the most obscure pairing will be announced next week, along with the pairing they chose. Then the chapter for the next week update(so not next week, the week after) will include anything the want in it. If they for example want a BB Rae moment, I'll put it in. They want Cyborg to hula dance? I'll put it in. So anything you guys want, except anything sexual, because that's gross...Ok next week we get answers to Robin's questions, and when Slade attacks, he seems to be the only one who notices they swapped places. Stay tuned, and as always, please review!**


	7. Slade's discovery

**Hey Guys! You ready to find out who won the most obscure couple contest? First I'd like to thank luvmymusic, Ribke D'Crazy, Guest, Kitty Green, and Tterit for submitting! You guys came up with the most perfect obscure couples! I cracked up at every single one! I love you all, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you! This may be the hardest decision I've made but the winner is...Ribke D'Crazy with Slade x Mother Mae Eye. Runner up was Guest with Brain and Silkie, then Kitty Green with Trigon x Madame Rouge. Seriously though, this was impossible to decide. I also love Tterit's Kitten and Gnarrk haha awesome! luvmymusic, Kyd Wykkyd x Pantha, that was genius! I had so much trouble deciding, my sister and my friend from school helped me. Guys, what goes on in your brains to think of these? Haha I love them. I finally decided the winner by putting pictures of them next to each other. I might do a one shot series on these couples I laughed so hard.. My little sister wanted me to put her couple in, which is Terra x Brother Blood...o.O... Okay let's get to the story. Ribke D'Crazy, pm me your idea for the next chappie since you won.**

Robin's POV

"Beast Boy, I have a couple questions." I say slowly.

"Questions? Why would you have questions?! Heh I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy blurts out.

"I never said you did."

"Heh right."

"So I was wondering, what happened to your parents?"

"My parents? Why are you-"

"I was...snooping. Beast Boy, why did you never tell anyone you weren't completely raised by the Doom Patrol? I thought you were born with your powers, and you never knew your parents."

"I guess I didn't want anyone to pity me. Why did you never tell anyone about your family?"

"Well... Hey wait-"

"Yeah I was snooping too."

"Well they were performing, and the bolts on the trapeze came loose, and..."

"I see. So," he started changing the subject. " I couldn't find anything on how to turn back so.."

"So we're stuck?"

"For now. So now what?"

"We should train with each others abilities." I suggest.

"Or, we could have some fun."

"What?"

"C'mon haven't you ever wanted an excuse to annoy Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy, that's not very nice."

"For you. C'mon Robin! You know you wanna!"

"He compared you to the vampire from Twilight once."

"Where is he?"

10 minutes later

Beast Boy's POV

"Alright guys! I have an announcement!" I walk into the main room, to see Robin in a heated argument with Cyborg. Raven finally got rid of Starfire I guess. She's reading a book in a corner. Starfire is nowhere to be seen. "No more meat is allowed in this tower! As your leader, we shall only eat tofu!" Cyborg stops arguing and turns to glare at me.

"Alright I know Beast Boy put you up to this."

"No Cyborg, I made this decision. Tofu increases life span, and I want my team to be healthy and live long."

"Why you spiky haired little-"

"Oh and everyone is allowed to drive the T car."

"WHAT?! You think you can just march in here, and make all these new rules. Robin, you may be out leader, but you can't make all the decisions."

"I bet you can't come up with any better rules."

"Actually I can!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Really Cyborg? C'mon, you know you can't. Just admit you like tofu, and we can end this."

"No I do not, and yeah, bring it on!"

"It's already branged on dude!"

"Yo Robin, you can't even use proper grammar."

"..."

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP

The Titans signal...

"It's Slade!" Robin shouts fiercely.

"What does he want this time?" I ask him.

"It looks like he's robbing a jewelry store! I've got a fix on his location. Titans move out!"

"A jewelry store? Really? That's low, even for him."

"It must be a small part of an even bigger plan."

"But didn't Cinderblock just take a bunch of jewels?" I question.

"He's probably working for Slade. When he failed, Slade most likely came to retrieve them himself."

"Oh okay. Uh why are we still standing here then?"

"Right. Come on Titans! I said move out!" He calls. Everyone but me gives Robin a bizarre look, then one by one, runs out the door. Robin turns into a pterodactyl, and I head for the R Cycle. He turns back, then glares at me.

"You are not driving. I'll carry you." I groan, and let his pterodactyl legs pick me up. Once at the jewelry store, the same one we faced Cinderblock at, we are greeted by an army of Slade's robots. Great.

"Titans Go!" I call out. I find Robin's Bo staff, and point it threateningly at the robots. I start whacking it around like a baseball bat, and receive an eye roll from Robin. Starfire flies around, blasting them, while Cyborg nails several of them with his Sonic cannon. Raven has made a shield, and is protecting herself from their blasters. Robin has turned into a gorilla, and is wrestling several of them. I spot Slade, running away, and call out to Robin.

"It's Slade! Over there!" I point in the general direction of him.

Robin nods, and we both run towards him.

"Hello Robin." Slade says coolly.

"Slade!" Robin growls. Slade raises his eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"Oh I see. Still angry about Terra. She was weak. She never truly liked you. All she cared about was herself, which is why she attempted to destroy me. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Shut up! You're lying!" I scream at him.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin looks ready to kill him.

"Oh I see what's going on here."

"The only thing that's going on here is you going to jail!" Robin yells at him. He throws a punch, but Slade dodges it with ease. I grab the Bo staff, and attempt to whack him on the head with it. He avoids it, and I glare at him.

"Now now Robin, you'll have to do better than that." Robin growls again, and turns into a tiger. He lunges at Slade, who steps to the side, causing Robin to run into a wall.

"If you must know, the jewels are for a device I've built, that will bring the city to its knees."

"What is it!?" Robin screams at him.

"Now now Robin. Why don't you figure it out." He stares directly at Robin, the throws down a device that makes the room fill with smoke. When the smoke clears, he is nowhere to be found. A sudden realization hits me. He knows.

"Robin. He knows we, you know switched."

"I know."

"Is it just me or is Slade a pedophile?"

"He kind of is. I can't believe we let him get away! Argh!"

"How come none of out friends believe we switched bodies, but Slade does?"

"He noticed our battle techniques, and figured it out from that."

"How do you know?"

"I know Slade."

"Right. So now what?"

"Let's go help the others." We walk back out to see they have finished fighting the robots.

"So who wants pizza?" I ask.

MEANWHILE

Larry noticed Robin was acting strange. But he seemed happier. So he must be better. Larry smiled to himself, knowing he had done a job well done.

**AN: sorry for the late update, I had a swim meet... Anyhoo next week, we discover the purpose of Slade's machine, and Beast Boy and Robin stress about how different their lives are going to be form know on. Also, we get whatever Ribke D'Crazy wants in their...Which better be good! Ok until next time!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	8. Personalities

**AN: okay I noticed I have like a gazillion grammatical errors in here, and it's because I am too lazy to turn autocorrect off, and it keeps changing things, so my apologies. Ribke D'Crazy's idea I must say is fabulous. It's a really cool plot twist, soooo hope you like it and enjoy;) btw I got the laffy taffy joke off a real laffy taffy wrapper. You'll see what I mean...**

Robin's POV

We take out seats at out regular table at the pizza place. Cyborg immediately decides he wants meat. I honestly don't care what we get on it. Pepperoni is fine, and I don't mind cheese. Raven looks bored, and Starfire is suggesting we get a pizza with lemon, fudge, and olives. Beast Boy isn't even contributing to the annual meat vs. tofu argument. He looks distraught.

"Are you okay?" I look at him concerned.

"I just can't believe I let Slade get away. I should have stopped him!" He pounds his fist on the table.

"Yo Robin, chill. We'll catch him." Cyborg place his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. One thing bugs me. Why is Beast Boy so concerned about Slade? And why do I not really care?

"I'm fine guys. Really."

"You do not look fine Robin." Starfire says sadly.

"Uh.. titans go?"

Beast Boy's POV

After a large amount of pizza is consumed, we walk home from the Pizza Place. Out of the corner of my eye I see a brand new candy shop. They have everything. Taffy, chocolate, gummies, and even bubblegum made to look like meatballs.

"Hey guys can we pleeeease go in?" I beg.

"Uh sure Robin." Cyborg looks at me odd, and we head in. After a very hard decision, I finally decide to buy laffy taffy, because it always has awesome jokes on the back. Cyborg gets jelly beans, Robin gets chocolate, and Starfire gets the meatball gum. Raven just waits outside. We pay for out stuff, then leave. I immediately grab one of my taffies, and read it.

"Why did the pig go in the kitchen? It felt like bacon. What? That's stupid." I look at the wrapper disappointed. Suddenly I hear someone cracking up, and to my surprise it's Robin.

"Bacon! Haha! Like baking! I get it! That's hilarious dude." He stopes laughing, then realized what just happened.

"Did I just laugh? At a corny joke?" He looks confused.

"Yeah...and you said dude." He processes what I just said then starts freaking out.

"What? I can't have! Why did I? Oh my gosh! This is bad."

BACK AT THE TOWER IN THE ORIGINAL ROBIN'S ROOM

"So do you think we're switching personalities too?" Robin looks freaked out.

"I don't know. All that matters right now is that we catch Slade. Who knows what his machine does!" I say firmly, then realize I'm obsessing over Slade.

"Gahhhhh! I can't be obsessing over him!" I scream.

"I obsess over him all the time. And you laugh at corny jokes all the time."

"So not only are we stuck as each other, we're starting to act like each other too? Dude I don't want to be serious! I'm the comic relief!"

"That's why it's important we switch back as soon as possible."

"What if we...can't?" I bring up the topic I know he's been avoiding. "What if I'm stuck as you...forever?"

"We will turn back. We have to. We might be able to-agh stop! STOP! NO!"

"Whoa Robin what the heck?"

"NO! I don't want to! I have to figure out how to stop Slade and turn back! I don't have time for silly thing like that!"

"Robin whoa what are you talking about?"

"I keep thinking about video games! I really want to play them!"

"Dude I'm the video game lover!"

"I know. It's part of your personality. If I really want to play video games right now, I bet you want to-"

"Train and stop Slade." I nod. The thought of doing so is really strong, but I push it back.

"I can't handle being the leader forever! I can't handle these depressing thoughts either!" I whine.

"Hey I don't want to get to the point where I start liking tofu! At least I have a normal personality! You just want to act like an idiot all day." He yells at me.

"You start liking tofu? That means I'll like... NOOOOO! I'm a vegetarian! I won't let that happen!"

"It will if we don't get our if this mess soon."

"Okay let's go research." I start for the door.

"Okay, but first VIDEO GAMES! NO! I didn't mean that! I don't want to play video games!"

MOMENTS LATER

We enter the main room. If we're stuck like this, we should try to get used to it. Starfire is watching a program about chickens, and suddenly Robin gets a look on his face. I can tell he just thought of something.

"Hey guys why did the hen go to the gym?" He asks.

"I do not know. Why?" Starfire asks him.

"She needed eggsercise! HAHAHAHAHA!" He cracks up I just groan.

"Oh I see. It is because hens are not as fit as other animals?" Robin stops laughing and gets a serious look on his face.

"No it was...a lame joke... Not funny at all. Why did I say that? It was stupid. Forget I even made that up." He says quickly.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Starfire looks extremely concerned.

"I'm fine Star." He looks really paranoid. We better switch back soon.

NOBODY's POV

ELSEWHERE

"So Robin and the Green One have switched places? I can use this to my advantage. This may be better than what I already had planned." Slade glanced at his machine. It was a beauty. He had built it with pure skill. The 6 foot device glinted menacingly in the dim light. It had several buttons on it, each able to release a different toxin. With this machine, he would be able to control anybody he wished. Even Robin. Once the machine had control of you, there was no way you could stop it. Slade didn't want a failure like Terra. With this machine, he could have anyone he chooses be his new apprentice. He would have control of the whole city in a matter of days.

**AN: This is the shortest chapter I think. I'm really sorry. I have the flu, and it's really hard to write when you feel like crap, which I do. Sigh. Next week is when Slade sets his plan in motion, and gets confused about the switched personality thing. I hope you like this chapter, and please review! One more thing, do any of you guys have a teen titan character you just CAN NOT STAND? I seriously hate Mento. I just hate him. I can't be the only one. I was watching Homecoming is why I brought this up. Love you all!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	9. A New Apprentice

** AN: Hey I'm not sick anymore, so uh this will be a long chappie I guess. If this chapter is sad, it's because I'm listing to sad music. I'm not sad, I just like the songs. Okay enjoy, sorry if I don't get this uploaded early tomorrow. I sometimes write half Friday and the other half Saturday, which delays the update to like 3pm. I promised my one friend from school who reads this, that this would be a long chapter, so I'll try.**

Robin's POV

If you could describe me in one word what would it be? Yesterday, someone might say leader, brave, heroic, intelligent, dedicated, obsessed, or serious. This morning you might say green. But right now? I don't know anymore. I'm still kind of myself...but I laughed at jokes. I wanted to play video games. I acted like Beast Boy, who you might say is lazy, funny, goofy, vegetarian, or laid back. Wait laid back is two words. Never mind. It's just, I don't even know who I am. I'm Robin. I think. I'm not acting like Robin. Maybe I'm Beast Boy one insane to think he's Robin, and I'm finally acting normal. I just don't know anymore. I've never been this confused. Maybe I am Robin and by the end of the say Ill be Beast Boy. But that would be a paradox. I just hope I never have to crave tofu. See that was a Robin thought. Who am I?

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream out in frustration.

"Yo BB! Who died?" Cyborg walks into the room followed by Raven.

"Oh I was just thinking. I created a paradox."

"You can think?" Raven says sarcastically.

"What's up with him?" Cyborg gestures to Robin. I mean Beast Boy. I mean Beast Boy in Robin's body. He's pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Okay. Now he's really lost it." Mutters Cyborg. He notices Star watching her chicken documentary.

"Hey Star, watcha watching?" He asks her.

"A program on the most delightful earth creature, known as the chicken. Aren't they most adorable?"

"Starfire. They're chickens. Not a single thing is adorable about chickens. Haven't we been through this?" Raven groans.

"But look how cute they are when they do the squawking!" Starfire points out.

"It's not cute. It's annoying."

"That is what you think." Starfire turns back to the tv, and continues giggling at the program.

"Well this is pointless." Raven mutters, then goes back to her room.

Suddenly the alarm goes off.

"Again?" Beast Boy mutters. He then notices it's Slade. "SLADE!" He shouts angrily. "Titans! Move out!" He runs to the door. The other Titans follow in pursuit.

Beast Boy's POV

Slade is robbing a...thrift shop? Okay that doesn't make sense. It must be a trap. Or his masks are actually secondhand Halloween masks that he paints or something. I'd laugh if that was true. I just doubt it is. We burst in, and see Slade modeling a moose costume. Okay, that is totally not like him. We just stand there gawking. Something comes up behind us, and releases a gas. I never get to see who it is. I just know whatever it is is bad. I start running. I don't stop until I think I'm without of reach of the toxin, way outside of the store. I see Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg followed me, but where's Robin? It then hits me. Slade trying on a moose costume was probably a robot. And while we stood there gawking, he used it to his advantage to try of get probes in our body again or something. Robin comes out of the store coughing.

"That gas smells pretty bad." He jokes. We start to run over to him, when he lets out an agonizing scream.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screams. Her eyes are wide in fear. "Beast Boy!" She shrieks even louder. Then I realize something else. She likes him. I mean me. She likes me! This is the best day ever! This is the..wait...Robin still has my body. If I turn back I can get the girl. I can get Raven. I have never been this motivated. I have to get my own body back. I'll do anything it takes. Robin is still over there screaming for something to get off him. What was in that gas?

Robin's POV

Pain shoots through every bone, every vein, every muscle in my body. I start walking, away from my team. I start to go back to them, when I find it impossible. I have no control over my body. I try to fight it. I scream out. Nothing works. Something is controlling me. Something I can't fight.

Beast Boy's POV

Robin is just walking away from us. With my body.

"Robin where are you going?" I cal out to him.

"I don't know." He sounds scared.

"Come back." I call out again.

"I can't." He replies weakly. I start chasing after him, but he morphs into a pterodactyl, and flies away. Things just went from bad to worse.

Robin's POV

I just flew away from my team. Why? I don't know. I fly for several minutes with no idea where I'm going. Then I realize I am headed towards Slade's abandoned warehouse place. I should have known. I land, shapeshift back to a human, then run in.

"Hello Robin." Slade greats me at the door.

"I think you got the wrong titan." I say sheepishly.

"Robin, you and your little friend swapped bodies. You make it kind of obvious. Now you have abandoned your team to join me."

"No I didn't. I'll never."

"You already are. You have no control over your body. My toxins are in control of it instead. You can't fight it. You are stuck as my apprentice, just as you are stuck as Beast Boy."

"At least my head doesn't look like a Jack O Lantern." I yell at him. He looks confused.

"I will ignore that last comment Robin."

"You know you'll lose right? The bad guy will always lose."

"Then you will lose as well I suppose. You're a bad guy too now."

"Would a bad guy have an awesome sense of humor?" I ask him.

"What?"

"What's a snowman's favorite type of cereal? Frosty flakes!" I start cracking up. Slade looks more confused than ever. He then looks serious again.

"Robin, if you wish to survive, you may want to cut the act."

"What act?" I laugh some more. Slade looks regretful, like he actually thinks he was wrong about thinking I'm Robin. He was right, but he doesn't need to know that.

**AN: Well this ended up shorter than the one last week. that was unexpected. Hope you enjoyed. If there are any typos, my bad. I may correct them later. I ended this chapter right now, because I have to give my dog a bath. Anyways, next week Robin makes his daring escape from Slade, and Beast Boy tries to get Raven to understand the truth. Please review, and until next week,**

**Dramaticswimmergirl **


	10. The Escape

**An: This will most likely show up online at like 3... Why? Well it is exactly 9:26 AM on a Saturday, and I didn't write it last night. I had to go to stuff for my sister, plus I had drama club, so I wasn't home until 10. Ad then of course I was tired so I just didn't write it. However, since this is chapter 10 I believe, and normally chapters are 1000 words, this is going to be at least 2000 words, and since I'm a slow typer...this could take until 3. Chapter 10 starts in 5...4...3...2...1!**

ROBIN'S POV.

Slade doesn't want Beast Boy, he wants Robin. He figured out I'm Robin in Beast Boy's body. However, he has yet to figure out the personality switch thing. So if I'm acting like him, he'll just get rid of me, right? Here goes nothing.

"Hey you got any video games around here?" I ask him.

"Robin," he starts to say, completely ignoring me, "Today we will be robbing an underground research lab. When your friends, the Teen Titans show up, you will publicly admit to them that you have willing quit their little team, in order to rebbe one my apprentice.

"Dude what is with you and apprentices? I mean seriously, it was scary with the first one, shocking with the second, but at this point, it's just stupid. I mean it won't scare my teammates. They'll probably think, Slade's a lameo who needs to get some new ideas." I simply say

"Well they will be frightened when you say you hate them all."

"Uh well they kinda won't believe me. They'll realize I'm being forced against my will, and come and save me."

"Not exactly, dear child. When they come near you to attack, you will release small vials of toxin produced by my machine, and eventually the Teen Titans will all be working for me. Robbing banks, terrorizing citizens. I will eventually rule this city, and of course the world."

"Are you sure you're actually Slade? Because you never usually reveal your plans right away."

"Robin you do realize I can control you."

"But not my mouth!" I shout at him.

"On the contrary Robin, I in fact do." He then presses a button.

"I will destroy the Teen Titans." I say. What? No!

"Good Apprentice. Now, go strike."

"I will master." I say again, in a robot voice. This is bad. He presses the button again.

"You see, I can in fact control you." He says. How will I escape this? I can't control my body. But Slade wouldn't want to control me if I... That's it!

"Slade where's the bathroom?" I ask him.

"Robin you have no time for things like that."

"No really. I have to pee. Really bad. And if I don't I'll wet myself. You can't control that." I say trying to put pain into my voice. Even with the mask on, you can tell he's disgusted.

"You have 5 minutes. The bathroom is right over there." He points to the left, then presses a button on his huge machine. My control is released. I run towards the bathroom like a cheetah. No literally, I turn into a cheetah and run for the bathroom. Once out of sight, I turn into a spider, and walk on the wall, until I get to his machine. I have one shot. I turn into a fly and hove above the machine. Then I turn into an elephant and land on it, expecting to crush it. I do no such thing. The machine must be pretty strong. I barely made a dent. And now Slade knows what I was trying to do.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Robin? I knew you were faking you little bathroom plan all along." My only hope now is to stick with the convince him I'm actually Beast Boy.

"Dude I'm not Robin. I'm Beast Boy!" I yell at him.

"Of course you are." He says sarcastically. "It doesn't matter who's who, because eventually all of the Teen Titans will work for me.

"No they won't. If I even try to fight them, they can beat me up. It happens all the time."

"But it won't this time. Not with me in control."

"Freak?" I ask.

"I beg your pardon, Robin. What did you call me."

"You said Control and I said freak. Like Control Freak."

"Who?"

"Our number one nemesis. He said so himself."

"Alright then."

"He likes TV. Do you?" I have to admit annoying Slade is pretty fun.

"Robin, there is no time for Television when you are planning world domination."

"You know, you're very secretive. What's your favorite song?" No response.

"You seem like a One Directioner to me." I tell him. He says nothing.

"Or maybe you're a Justin Bieber fan."

"I prefer to not listen to music." He finally says.

"So what DO you do? I mean it must be pretty boring to be you. All you do is steal things, scare people, and try to kill me. Why?"

"With you and your friends out of the way, I can take over."

"Do you do anything for fun."

"Robin, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet now."

"Right...Hey I thought of another joke! What's a pirate's favorite movie? Anything R rated! Hahaha!" I crack up.

"It is about time we struck." He says.

"Why don't we play video games? I rock at Mega Monkeys 4.5!" I suggest.

"Come along Robin." He presses a series of buttons on the machine, and I begin to, against my will, walk towards him.

"Dude let me go!" I yell angrily. He presses another button.

"Will you destroy the Teen Titans?" He asks me.

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" I say. No I haven't. If he does this when I'm in front of the team...they'd never want me back. There's no way out of this I realize. I think of how much I want to punch his stupid face. How he put probes in all my friends and nearly killed them. How he messed with Terra. Confused her to think WE were the bad guys. How he got in my mind and I nearly killed myself. All the crimes he's committed, the times he's tricked me. I feel my hand making a fist, despite his control. I feel it punch him in the face. I witness the shock in his eye, as he stumbles backward. I've broken control. I can't be forced to do any of this anymore. I don't feel like fighting him, he'll just escape or something, so I smirk, and walk out the door. I don't turn around, but I don't have to. I know he has a stunned look on his face. He thought he won. He thought wrong. I head back to Titans's Tower.

Meanwhile what happened during all of this, but in

BEAST BOY'S POV

"Raven! Raven are you okay?" Raven is breaking down. Well as much as someone with who has to conceal their emotions can.

"He...he...What happened?"

"Slade." I growl.

"We have to find him." I see a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Raven is right. We should split up." Cyborg suggests.

"NO! What if he's trying to individually target us? We'll go in groups of two. Star and Cyborg, you take anything north of here. Raven and I will take everything south. Titans Go!" I shout.

"I thought you would have wanted to go with Starfire." Raven notes.

"Uh Raven...I'm not.."

"Robin. It's okay you like her. People can...like other people." She blushes a little at the last part.

"Why...do you like anyone?" I ask sneakily.

"No." She blushes even harder.

"Who is it?" I push. I know the answer. It's me. I just want to hear her admit it.

"Nobody."

"Is it...Dr. Light?" I ask playfully. She raises her eyebrow.

"No."

"Okay...hmm...Gizmo's a hottie."

"Gizmo?"

"Yeah. Do you like Gizmo?"

"No."

"How about Hot Spot? He's hot. It's in his name."

"I don't like Hot Spot."

"Come on! Is it Wildebeest?"

"No."

"Okay, um Puppet King?"

"I have a crush Robin. I'm not desperate."

"So you admit you have a crush?"

"No!" She quickly says.

"I knew it. It's Trigon, isn't it?"

"Robin...he's my dad."

"Okay..good guy or bad guy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Good guy or bad guy?" I repeat.

"Good guy." She says simply.

"It must be Aqualad."

"No."

"Okay. Speedy?"

"No.

"Cyborg!"

"No. Cyborg will never be anything but a good friend to me." I ask the question I wanted to ask I immediately.

"Is it Beast Boy?"

"No!" She almost shouts.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Beast Boy is obnoxious, lazy and annoying. Why would I like him?"

"Raven it's okay. I don't care. I think you two would be cute together."

"You...do?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Alright. I admit it. I like him okay?"

"YES! BEST DAY EVER!" I am so happy. I'm floating on a cloud. Raven likes me! She actually admitted it!

"Robin...you seem...excited."

"You like me! You actually like me! You don't hate me!"

"Robin..I like Beast Boy...not you."

"I know! I am Beast Boy!"

"Robin. You aren't Beast Boy. You're Robin."

"No. Robin and I woke up this morning as each other. But Star and Cyborg think we are trying to trick them."

"Really. You woke up as each other?"

"Yeah. That's why we're acting all weird. But our personalities starting changing too, and ...yeah."

"So you're Beast Boy in Robin's body."

"YES! You're the first one to actually believe it!"

"I never said I did."

"Wait! I can prove it! The mirror! In your room. Cyborg and I got stuck in it. You had a bunch of different emotions in it. And then your dad came out, and we beat him when you combined all your emotions!"

"Are you sure Beast Boy just didn't tell you that?"

"I never told Robin."

"Beast Boy?"

"The one and only."

"How did-do you know how this happened?"

"I have no clue. I just want my body back. I started acting like Robin, like obsessing over Slade and stuff. I'm scared I'll end up as Robin forever if I don't find a way to turn back soon."

"It might be some type of magic. I don't want to mix mine with it, but I promise I'll find a way to turn you back, Beast Boy."

"Uh Raven?"

"What?"

"Do you actually like me?"

"I admitted it didn't I?"

"Good. Because I like you too." She blushes, and smiles a little. She hesitates for a moment, then finally asks.

"After all of this is over..do you want to uh...get some pizza? Just the...two of us?"

"Nothing would make me happier." I lean in to kiss her, but she stops me.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't kiss you...not when you look like Robin. If someone were to see...it would be all over the newspapers...and Starfire...she would be heartbroken."

"Right. Sorry."

"But I'll be fine with it when you turn back into yourself." She tries to say helpfully.

"If I turn back into myself."

**AN: There you go. A really long chapter. That took me 3 hours to write. Appreciate it. Okay next week Robin and the Titans reunite, but Slade isn't ready to be done yet. Starfire hears Raven and Beast Boy...as Robin having a conversation, and thinks Robin doesn't like her because he loves Raven. With her heart broken, Slade tires to make her his apprentice. What is with the guys and apprentices? Will Star give in to get revenge on Robin, or will her better judgement save her? All this, plus more next week. Please review! Reviews are the only way I know people like my story, and are willing to read it. Love you all!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


	11. Mysterious villain

**AN: Heeeeyyyy guys! It's that day of the week! Now before I start the chapter, I want you to listen. You may think the cause of Slade's weirdness isn't possible or hate it, so if you decide that, good for you. I dont care if you like it or not. well o do want you to like it, but..you know. You may want to say negative things and crush my hopes and dreams again. I do have one thing to say though. Haters, back off. (Anyone else get that reference?) I don't care that you don't like my writing. Plenty of people do, so you can take your snotty comments and shove them up your throat. Basically I don't care what you say. From now on nothing can stop me from finishing this. Have I made myself clear? Good...wow that sounded kind of angry...uh... Now let's get on to the story.:)**

SLADE?'s POV  
It didn't work. Nobody really takes me seriously, so I created this..illusion. To seem like a more...threatening villain. I borrowed equipment from Mad Mod and Mumbo, and of course added a few of my own tricks to make this work. Months of watching Slade's every move, so I could somewhat master them to my...own ability. Months wasted. I know what you're thinking. If I'm not actually Slade...Who am I? Well I guess you'll never know.

BEAST BOY'S POV  
"Don't say that. Of course you'll find a way back to normal." Raven gazes at me, her eyes full of compassion.  
"I dunno Raven. It seems less likely by the second." We are currently searching the park for Robin. My hopes of rinsing him are dropping fast.  
"Sit down." She points to a bench. I sit.  
"Wha-"  
"You need to calm down." She says monotonously.  
"Calm down? Calm down! How can I be calm? I'm in major freak out mode Raven. Things keep getting worse and worse. First Star tried to tell me how she feels when I didn't feel the same way, then I couldn't even fight in battle, and then Slade's machine activatin and him having control. Ad now I can't even publicly display my affection for you because of Starfire. It's plenty of reason to freak out." I just sit there, huffing.

Nobody's POV  
Starfire shut her communicator with anger. He liked Raven. This whole time Robin liked Raven. Her communicator had rang, and she picked it up to see all black, but hear a muffled conversation between what she thought was Robin and Raven. And Robin had said it was because of her he could not show Raven his true affection. She had figured out she had been pocket called right away, but decided to listen to the entire conversation. She flew off, not knowing, or caring where she was going, tears streaming down her face. Cyborg who hadn't heard anything, because he saw a billboard for the triple bacon extra sausage double patty cheeseburger McDonald's was selling, turned around to see Star flying off in the distance. He couldn't help but wonder what had just happened.

Beast Boy's POV  
"Beast Boy. If you want I can try to explain to Starfire and Cyborg. They might believe me."  
"They didn't believe Robin, and you know how he's always serious."  
"You just need proof, like you had telling me."  
"Like stuff that Robin wouldn't know?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I guess I can try again." I look at Raven, feeling a little bit of hope, when our communicators start ringing out of nowhere. I open it to see a worried Cyborg.  
"What's up Cyborg?"  
"It's Star."  
"What happened?!" Raven questions him.  
"I dunno. She was here one second, and the next she was flying away."  
"Did you say something?" I ask him.  
"No..I just...I don't know what's going on. I think you two better get over here though.

Robin's POV  
I'm a hawk, flying as fast as I can toward the tower. I have to say it's pretty cool being able to fly on your own. I can't help but feel that it was...too easy to escape. Slade wouldn't let me get away that fast. And the machine. Poorly made. An amateur job. Out of the corner of my eye, a streak of green flies past me. Starfire.

THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON WHO ISN'T SLADE'S POV  
I sit, waiting for something to happen. The hologram of Slade that I have been controlling paces back an and forth. How did this all happen? I'll tell you. The titans had just beaten me...again. I was now in jail..again. I was explaining to my inmates how I was the Titans's biggest threat, but they just laughed and insulted me. I tried to tell them again, and someone mentioned that the real villain to look out for was Slade. The name stuck to me. Slade. I had to figure out who he was. It didn't take me long to break out of prison and tap into footage of him fighting the team at different locations. I'm a lot smarter than most people think I am. I watched him, studied him. I decided to pretend to be him, so the Titans would consider me dangerous. I went to Mad Mod, promising to get him out of jail if he told me how to get the equipment to make a successful hologram of Slade. I added tweaks, so it would talk like him too. I went to Mumbo next. He cast a spell so if anyone bumped into the holograph, it would feel like an actual person. Of course I owe him a bail too now. I researched places Slade had been spotted, and set up base in an abandoned warehouse type place. That seemed like his type of thing. I then created a Sladeish machine. It didn't work as well as I'd like it too, but what can you expect? It was powered on light by the gems. They powered it by reflecting the light into the machine as a sort of prism. Plus they made it look really cool. I knew Slade had a thing for apprentices, so I figured I'd talk about that. I think I overdid it. It was so hard to try to keep the hologram in character. I wanted to add things to the conversation that would have blown my cover. I built a compartment into the wall, where Im currently hidden. It's filled with TVs that show what is going on with the hologram. Grade A technology. My thoughts are disturbed by a sobbing sound. The cameras show it's Starfire.

STARFIRE'S POV  
Robin does not love me. He loves Raven. I have abandoned Cyborg, so he would not see me doing the crying. I am sobbing uncontrollably. Perhaps I should not be here if I just do the getting in the way of Robin and Raven. I could have gone back to the tower and sulked while I sat on the couch and watched operas of soap and eat unhealthy amounts of junk food. Instead I have chosen to fly around and do the gathering of my thoughts. That was when I saw this factory of sadness. It looked like something Slade would use to capture Beast Boy, so perhaps he is here. I am then treated by Slade.  
"Why hello Starfire."  
"Slade! What have you done with my friend?!" I yell at him.  
"He left." Slade says kind of glum.  
"You let him..escape?" I am very confused.  
"Indeed I have. But I am still evil. So now you have to be my apprentice. AHAHAAHAA!"  
"I will do no such thing!" I yell at him.  
"Think of it. I'll uh..get you anything you want if you work for me!"  
"Even Robin?" I ask.  
"You're too good for him. You need someone better."  
"But..."  
"Do you really love him?"  
"I...YES I DO! But he loves Raven."  
"HE DOES?!"  
"Yes, I heard him tell her several minutes ago."  
"Oh you mean Beast Boy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They switched places or something. It's like The movie Freaky Friday. Isn't it obvious? Today actually is Friday, so it's like a remake."  
"Robin said something about him not being Robin..."  
"Because he isn't!"  
"So Beast Boy is the one who likes Raven?"

"Yes. So now I have to switch to that fandom." I fly out of there as fast as I can. I must talk to Beast Boy. Who is possibly Robin. I have never been this confused.

**AN: So that's it. Short chappie I know but I have to clean my room. I just got yelled at that I have exactly one hour to clean my room which is really bad, so I have to end this sooner than I want to so I don't get in trouble. Then I have to clean my basement. I cannot wait until Im old enough to move out. Just saying. Okay the story is over soon, so only 3 or 4 chapters left, plus an epilogue. The mysterious villain is in fact Control Freak. I tried to make it somewhat obvious. Next week the Titans figure out it's him, plus a lot of BBRae and RobStar fluff:) Please review, and have an awesome weekend...unlike me.  
-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	12. Really short chapter

**AN: This is the shortest chapter ever. I haven't started it, but I already know. Why? My school play is this weekend, I had a performance last night, one tonight, and one tomorrow. I didn't get to bed until 11, which isn't all that late for the weekend, but I was exhausted. I've somewhat recovered, so Im now writing this Saturday, not Sunday. I seriously have very little energy, so I don't feel like writing a whole lot. Therefore, this will be a short chapter. Sorry. Hey, I was considering not even updating the week, but I knew that would be mean.**

ROBIN'S POV

I don't know what direction Starfire was headed in, but it can't be good. I should try to look for her. I turn around and head back in the direction I was coming from. All of a sudden, wham. She runs right into me. It sends me falling to the ground. I realize what's happening, and fly back up to where she is.

"I am sorry small bird!" She calls down to me. She then notices my color and asks,

"Oh, is that you Beast Boy?" I nod my head.

"May we land? I wish to discuss something." I nod again, and we both land. I turn back into human form.

"What is it, Star?"

"I have just had the strangest conversation with Slade. He has said you are not actually Beast Boy. You are...Robin?"

"YES! That's exactly right!"

"But how? Cyborg said-"

"Cyborg just thinks its a joke. But it isn't. We woke up this morning, as each other..but we don't know anything about how it happened."

"So you are Robin?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like Raven?"

"Sure, she's a great friend"

"Robin, I mean like...like."

"Oh. Uh..no. I like someone else."

"Might I ask who she is?"

"Well...she's the strongest girl I know. She cares for animals, and...she's a great fighter, and is always there for her friends...she's my...best friend."

"Uh huh?"

"Her name is...her name is Starfire." I blush slightly.

"THERE you guys are! I was wonderin' what happened to y'all." Cyborg bursts in on out little moment. He picks up his communicator, and speaks into it. "Yo! Robin! Raven! I found them." He shuts it, satisfied. "I was lookin' everywhere for you two!" We stand there awkwardly for several minutes, when Beast Boy and Raven show up. The Titans are reunited.

Beast Boy's POV

I am ecstatic. We found Robin. Who currently posses my body. If we can switch back, I can be with Raven. Robin walks over to me, and whispers in my ear.

"Star believes we switched."

"Really!?" I shout. Cyborg raises his eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." We stare at each other for a moment. He shrugs his shoulders, and starts talking to Raven. I whisper to Robin.

"Raven believes it too."

"No way!"

"Yeah. And she kinda..likes me."

"That's great Beast Boy!" Suddenly, Slade randomly appears in front of us. Where did he come from?"

"Greetings Titans! I have returned!" Starfire turns to Robin.

"I also was going to ask you, why does Slade have the strange behavior?"

"I noticed that too." He notes. We all turn to glare at him.

"Slade would never act like that." Robin says.

"But one person would." I looks at him.

"You're Control Freak. Aren't you?" The fake Slade shrugs his shoulders.

"You got me. But...plot twist. I bet you would never expect this!"

**AN: Told you. Really short. Next week we find out the plot twist! It's one final battle between the a titans and Control Freak. We also find out a little more detail on the switchedness. This is it. Next week is the second to last chapter. Be prepared. As always, review!**

**Love, Dramaticswimmergirl**


	13. Final Battle

**AN: Ok... Extremely late chapter. I skipped 2 weeks. I am SO sorry. i feel so bad. i am such a terrible author. at least i didn't abandon it. Once again Sorry... I was SUPER busy past week (8 hour swim meet) and sick last week. really sick. so I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo(all the o's in the world) sorry. Good news, this story is almost done. Thank you to all who have stuck with me. I love you all!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**

Robin's POV

"What are you talking about?" I glare at Control Freak/Slade menacingly. Out of the shadows, the real Control Freak appears.

"I know about you two's little switcheroo. And I know what caused it. I also know how to make sure you never switch back again.

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy sounds freaked out.

"I researched different forms of magic once I figured out your little secret, and only one type worked this way. I then tricked out my remote so I could capture the culprit, and kill them right in front of you. Watching your faces discover you're stuck like this forever will be better than any cheep old horror film."

"You really are evil." Raven narrows her eyes.

"I know! Isn't it cool?!"

"Control Freak, listen you don't have to do this. I'm sure we can-"

"You guys have always taken me as a joke. The second I pose as Slade you take me seriously. You spent all your hours looking for me as Slade. Used all your energy. You practically begged me to fight you. You heroes are all the same. Stuck up. Only wanting to fight the 'super scary' villains. Not even caring when it comes to villains like me. Don't try to deny it. You know it's true. Which is why I have to watch your faces as with you lose all hope. Then I'll kill you all, one by one, starting with your courageous leader." He smiles evilly at me.

"Titans move!" I call out. We need to get out of here.

"Uh uh uh. Don't leave so soon." He presses a button, and metal claws shoot out of the remote, latching on to us. There's no possible way out of them. He presses another button and Larry appears out of thin air.

"LARRY!" I yell.

"You did this?" Beast Boy looks angry.

"Did what?" Larry looks at us blankly. Control Freak grabs the little guy, and presses a button. A large vat containing the shark from Jaws, and dozens of piranhas appears. Holding Larry by the neck, he ties him to a wimpy looking fishing pole, and holds Larry above the vat. If the rope supporting Larry breaks, he will die, and we will be without a cure. That won't matter because we're going to die shortly after. Control Freak suddenly gets a glint in his eye, like he has a better idea. He presses another button, and a huge thing filled with broiling lava appears to the right of Larry. There is a cover atop it, so you are able to stand on it. Attached to that, a pole. I'm sure if he presses a button the cover and pole will fall into the lava. To the left, is a noose. He grabs Starfire, and chains her to a pole, putting these metal box things on her hands to contain her starbolts, and metal sunglasses as well.

"Don't try to escape with your super strength. This is the strongest metal known to man." He then takes Raven, and forces her into the noose. She knows if she struggles, he'll kill Star and Larry, so she makes no effort.

"You are a bad bad man!" Starfire shouts.

"I know!" He laughs manically. Starfire whistles, and Control Freak leans over her.

"What was that?" She answers him by spitting in his face. He turns to Beast Boy and me. "Alright Titans. I have a different idea. We're going to play a little game called CHOOSE ONE. I am permitting you to choose one of the three I have up here, and allow them to live. The other two, well we can watch together as they die. You may decide. He ties Beast Boy and me to chairs, like we're conversing.

"Don't try to leave your chairs either, or it's bye bye." He smiles.

Beast Boy's POV

"We have to save Raven!" I say immediately.

"And let Star die? No way!" Robin yells at me.

"What about our cure?" I ask.

"What about my Star?" Robin snaps.

"Your Star? Starfire isn't property."

"Yes, but I.."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, I feel the same way about Raven." I nod. Suddenly his eyes turn wide.

"I know why Starfire whistled."

"Why?!" I question.

"That's the signal she uses to call Silkie."

"So?"

"So Silkie can eat through anything. Even those chains and box things." I turn my chair, and can see, if just barely, Silkie choking down.

"What about Raven?" He moves his head to gesture to her. Black magic is attacking the noose. Soon there won't be any to hang her with. Control Freak is failing to notice all of this because he is too busy picking his nose.

"So here's the plan. We wait until both the girls are able to escape, choose Larry, then the girls will be alright, and we can kick this guys butt once and for all. And of course turn normal." I nod understanding. It will be great to be good old green me again. We wait. And wait. Until I can tell the noose is gone, and Silkie has finished his job.

"We have made our decision!" I call out.

"Finally!" Control Freak gasps.

"We choose Larry."

"Yay! Me me me me me! I get to live! Yay!" Larry bursts into joy.

"I see you care more about yourselves than those who mean most to you. Typical." He gets Larry down, then gets his remote ready. "Now, prepare to di-"

"TITANS NOW!" Robin calls out. Raven turns into that bird spirit thing, and soars right out of the noose. She reverts to normal, and hovers above Control Freak, black energy swirling around in her hands. Starfire Burt's out too, shaking the metal things off her eyes, to show them growing green in fury. She flies over to Cyborg, who is still in the claw thing, and uses her brute strength to pry it off him. I use a birdarang and snap the ropes off me, while Robin turns into a fly and escapes them. Surrounding Control Freak, Robin and I both shout out

"TITANS GO!" Control Freak presses a series of buttons, and movie villains appear all around us, similar to last night. Wow that was only a day ago? The villains are as follows: Scar from the Lion King, Loki from the Avengers, That leopard guy from kung Fu Panda, Biff from Back to the Future, and Regina George from Mean Girls.

"Do as I say!" Commands Control Freak. "Fight these titans!" Regina heads toward Raven, and begins insulting her.

"God, that is the ugliest f-ing outfit I have ever seen. What are you a vampire?"

"No. I'm just different."

"Do you even have any friends?" Meanwhile Loki is fighting with Starfire.

"I will make a better ruler than you ever will." He points his staff at her. "With my army, I will destroy you in a matter of minutes."

"I do not need an army to destroy you!" She shout aiming starbolts at his face. Over to my left, Cyborg and Biff are wrestling on the ground. Cyborg is glaring at him, practically staring into his soul.

"What are you lookin at butthead?" Growls Biff.

"Who ya callin butthead?!" Cyborg shows at him. The leopard thing begins to approach me, while Scar begins to approach Robin.

"Larry I need you to change us back!" Robin shouts at Larry.

"What?"

"You caused Beast Boy and I switch bodies. Now fix it!" He yells.

"Wait you're Robin? But I never...oh yeah. One fixed Robin coming up!"

Robin's POV

There's a flash of light. I open my eyes and see Biff above me. He turned me into Cyborg! Cyborg, who is now Beast Boy, looks around confused.

"Larry!" I growl.

"Oh oops. Let me try that again." Another flash of light. This time, I'm...Raven?! Oh god I'm a girl?! I wasn't the only one who was switched I can tell, looking at everyone else's face. From the looks of it, Raven is in Beast Boy's body, Beast Boy in Cyborg's, Cyborg in mine. The only still normal person in Starfire.

"LARRY!" I yell again.

"Sorry." Another flash of light. I look down. Green gloves. Black cape. Robin is back. But Beast Boy isn't. Raven is in Cyborg's body, Cyborg is in Starfire's body, Starfire is in Beast Boy's body, and Beast Boy is in Raven's body.

"Larry! Dude I'm gonna-"

"One sec." Larry waves his finger again, and nothing happens. To me that is. I can tell he fixed everyone else, because Beast Boy is jumping up in down, shouting "I'm me again! I'm me again! Gooooo Beast Boy uh yeah! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Get funkyyy!" Raven is presumably back, judging by the fact she is once again blasting dark energy at Regina. Cyborg has overpowered Biff, and Starfire is hurtling starbolts at Loki. Because I'm me now, not Beast Boy, I am now up against that leopard thing from Kung Fu Panda. We begin to engage in hand to hand combat. Beast Boy has turned into a lion, and is challenging Scar. I beat the crap out of that leopard, showing it no mercy. It's good to be back. It is soon clear that we have defeated Control Freak. He seems to realize it too, because he is trying to flee. I grab him by he collar.

"Uh uh uh. Not so fast. You have to go to jail." Some cop cars suddenly pull up. "Well speak of the devil." I look at Control Freak. "Harp e a nice time in jail." He is taken away, and I turn to face Larry.

"Don't EVER try to fix my life again."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." He poofs out of there. I assume he went home to rest. It's been a long day. I look at Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Sorry I..yelled at you yesterday."

"Sorry I was slacking off."

"Friends?" I hold out my hand.

"The friendliest." He shakes my hand.

"Yo!" Cyborg calls out. "All this fighting is making me hungry! Who wants to go eat?"

"I'm in!" Beast Boy calls out.

"What's the harm?" Mutters Raven.

"I shall like to do the eating as well!" Starfire says gleefully.

"Robin you commin'?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah. Nothing sounds better."

**AN: That's basically the whole story! I have one chapter left, which is an epilogue. I am going to try to have that up here by Monday. Thank you guys for sticking with me! It means a lot. Please review! Love you all,**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl.**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: this is it guys. The final chapter. I think I'm going to cry. Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It really means a lot. I love you all so much! I am definitely doing another Teen Titans story. It will be up this Saturday, and I'll try to keep the updates the same as they were for Teen Titans, Freaky Friday. What should it be about? Let me know your opinion. I am taking suggestions. Once again thank you so much!**

EPILOGUE

BEAST BOY'S POV

It's been one month since Robin and I switched back. I've regained all of my old habits. My love of bad jokes, video games, and tofu. My laziness. My fighting style, my non obsessiveness over Slade. It feels great to be me again. Robin is once again serious. It's a good thing too. If I'd been stuck as the serious one forever, I don't know what I would have done. Raven and I are going out now. Our first date was to this fancy Japanese restaurant , where they cook your food in front of you on this huge stove thing. It was really cool, except for the fact they chopped up a bunch of meat like steak and chicken right in front of you. Raven liked it though, because they had a variety of herbal teas. Afterwords, we sat by is huge fountain, and everything felt perfect. I was with the girl of my dreams, I was normal, what else is there to want in life? If you're wondering, yes, I did kiss her. She blushed a little, but I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it. As much as I liked Terra, i have to say being with Raven is more fun. Who doesn't say opposites attract? As for Robin, he is going to ask Starfire out any day now. He just keeps chickening out. It's the most coward like he's ever acted, except of course when he was stuck as me.

And Cyborg? He's forever alone. Although, he's had his eye on Bumblebee lately. Too bad she lives on the East Coast. He always has his T Car though. Robin and I were never close before, but now after being each other, we just get each-other better. I'll train with him and make sure to give my all, because he likes the challenge. He's been practicing his skills at Mega Monkeys, and is getting pretty good. Who knows, maybe he'll be good enough to beat even Cyborg one day. I even got him to try a tofu burger. Not that he liked it. We still sometimes fight, but really what friends don't?

Still, I'll never forget that one Freaky Friday where I became Robin.

ROBIN'S POV

After we defeated Control Freak that night a month ago, Cyborg was very confused. We had to explain to him we actually did switch and it was never a prank. He actually accepted it, but started questioning Beast Boy and me on what it was like to be each other. I had to explain everything. The switched personalities, the struggle to fight with each others bodies. Everything. Thanks to Beast Boy, I even had to admit that I spied on him, and saw him watch Keeping up with the Kardashians. He of course turned bright red, and didn't really care to hear anymore of the story. We headed back for the tower. Cyborg went to bed, and Beast Boy and Raven went to the roof to talk. At left me alone with Starfire. We kind of just stared at each other, when she finally asked if we could watch a traditional Earth movie. She picked out The Little Mermaid, and snuggled up next to me, grabbing my arm at all the "scary parts". I realized I really really like her. I tried multiple times to ask her out, but I just kept fumbling. I'm going to try again tomorrow.

Beast Boy and I get along much better, and I play video games with him a lot more than I used to. I finally understand why he is the way he is thanks to that Freaky Friday where I became Beast Boy.

GENERAL POV

The Titans were at peace. But not for long. One afternoon, Cyborg came into the main room, to sit down and watch some TV. His favorite spot was however occupied by Silkie.

"C'mon move you little worm." Cyborg growled at the mutant larvae. Silkie had no response. Cyborg tried to move the worm himself, but Silkie refused to budge.

"Starfire! I'm gonna kill your pet bug!" Cyborg shouted in rage.

Meanwhile in another dimension, a small replica of Robin, one would even say a DNA buddy was once again spying on his favorite superheroes.

"I may have promised I wouldn't interfere with Robin's life, but nobody said anything about Cyborg. This is one problem Larry can fix!" The small figure smiled to himself. He knew just the thing to try...

_**THE END!**_

**AN: That's it! I finally finished it!:D Thank you all for reading, and how many of you figured out what the ending meant? If you were confused, you can PM me, and I'll explain. I think it's kind if obvious though;) Anyways thank you for reading Teen Titans Freaky Friday style! My new story is coming soon, so I need ideas for it. For the last time, I love you all!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


End file.
